The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of operating table, particularly for microsurgery.
In its more particular aspects, the operating table of the present development is of the type comprising a vertically adjustable standard or column, a supporting frame, a patient rest or support structure, and first and second adjusting mechanisms or means designed to effect a pivoting movement of the patient rest or support structure which is oriented transversely and/or longitudinally with respect to the operating table.
Modern operating tables for medical purposes substantially comprise a base pedestal, a telescopically designed standard or column, and a patient rest or support structure which may be vertically adjusted with respect to the base pedestal of the standard as well as pivoted in directions oriented transversely and longitudinally of the operating table, generally by using hydraulic means. Furthermore, the patient rest or support structure may be divided into a number of elements which can be adjusted with respect to one another.
An operating table of this type is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,141 and has a patient rest or support journaled on a standard or column and subdivided substantially into a headrest member, a backrest member, a pelvis rest member and a leg rest member. The individual rest or support members may be adjusted with respect to each other by means of correspondingly arranged hydraulic working cylinders, in order to attain a raised pelvis position (Trendelenburg-position), on the one hand, and may be vertically or elevationally adjusted with respect to the base pedestal by means of a lifting cylinder appropriately arranged within the standard, on the other hand. Furthermore, the patient rest or support structure which is carried by a frame is pivotable with respect to the standard about a bolt oriented in the longitudinal direction of the operating table. The pivoting movement is limited by two lateral sheet metal members arranged at a distance from the standard and mounted to the frame, the lateral sheet metal members forming a component of the pivoting mechanism or means.